Never Trust a Dangerous Mind
by CleanSweep16
Summary: With Lord Voldemort back, no one know who to trust any more.BUt when a Mysterious boy comes to hogwarts,adventures start.No one knows were he came from or why he is here.But one thing is for sure he is here for one purpose...Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Finally Home

Harry boarded the Hogwarts express with such a huge smile on his face, everyone turned to look at him as he walked on."Harry...what are you smiling about?"asked Ron Weasley, one of harry's best friends since their 1st year."Just the fact that iam getting away from the Dursleys,is something to be very happy about" he said. Ron shrugged his shoulders and climbed a bored.The whistle blew and let out a great pile of gray smoke as the train began to move."Harry! Ron! wait up!" yelled a familiar voice; Harry and Ron turned around to see non-other then Hermione running up to them."Hey Hermione!" they said at the same time, harry gave Ron a grin."How was your summer?" asked Hermione, "If you think mine was better then yours....then your on something..who could possibly have fun at the Dursleys?"said Harry,"Well mate i did send you about 10 letters asking if you could come over for the rest of the summer....but you didn't answer back" said Ron."Er guys?....sorry to interrupt, but we are kind of blocking the way;lets find a compartment" said Hermione trying to push the boys forward."Were going were going!" said Ron."Found one!" yelled harry as he opened up the empty Compartment. The window was open as they stepped in- a light breeze hit their faces.They settled down, with their bags at their feet."Anyways i never got any of your letters Ron..."said harry puzzled,"I swear i wrote the address right!" said Ron."Well lets just hope it didn't end up anywhere else "said Hermione.

They played Exploding Snap , about 20 million times before the lady with the food trolley came by."Anything of the trolley dears?" she asked sweetly.Harry and Hermione reached into their pockets for money.Ron just sat there still with a wrapped sandwich in his hands.After buying what they were craving for, harry and Hermione sat down."Here" said Harry thrusting a chocolate frog towards Ron."No..thanks.." he said pushing it away.Harry glared at him,as Ron gave him a smirk."All rite" he said taking the chocolate frog into his hands."Thanks.." he muttered."No problem"said Harry.They ate their treats in silence.It began to get dark, as the sky swirled around a mixture of black and gray clouds. Rain began to pour down upon them on the train as it rolled by.Harry stared out the window at the passing trees and large fields."Harry? is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked looking at him concernedly "N-No nothings wrong..." he said his voice fading away. "Yes, harry there is something wrong..." she said more seriously. "No there isn't!" he yelled.He turned around and stood up "Iam going for a walk" he said and walked over to open the door, he then shut it closed so hard the glass broke and shattered all over the floor."Harry!" screamed Hermione.Harry didn't turn around and walked on._She has no idea what iam going through right now....._He thought to himself _Or does she?....No...they don't they didn't see Sirius fall through the Veil they didn't hear him fight for his life._ His mind was screaming with thoughts, as many flashbacks came back to him of that horrid day. He felt his face burning and tears forming in his eyes, He quickly wiped them away.He continued walking not knowing were else to go. Just then a tall figure came walking towards him,He looked up to see who it was, to his not so happy surprise it was non-other then Draco Malfoy.He groaned at the sight of him; "Hey Potter!" he yelled "What do you want Malfoy" he said seriously."Thanks" he said as he gave him the Famous Malfoy smirk."For what?" "For getting My father in Azkaban..." he growled furiously at him."I didn't Do anything Malfoy"said Harry his fist curling at his side."Oh you didn't do anything?! you must be joking! you landed my father in prison...you filthy lying attention seeking gi-" he didn't finish.Harry could feel his veins pounding inside of him, anger filling up each part of his body. He didn't have time to deal with Malfoys crap, so best end it here. He threw Malfoy a Punch right at the jaw.A few people screamed as Malfoy stumbled back clutching his face. Harry held his fist up in case Malfoy was going to throw him a punch too."You bastard...." growled Malfoy, as he glared at Harry with his stone cold gray eyes."Say that again Malfoy and i will do more Damage" said harry, reaching his hand in for his wand.He felt it and wrapped his fingers around it, pulling it out and pointing it dead on Malfoys heart. Malfoy stepped back away from his wand, as he pulled his own from the back pocket of his jeans."Come on Potter...Iam waiting.." said Malfoy giving him another smirk. Harry was about to explode with frustration , he lifted his wand about to curse Malfoy out for good; when "HARRY!!" some one yelled out as he turned around.Ron and Hermione were running up to him.Hermiones eyes were full of shock and anxiety.Ron was just the same."Your were very lucky this time Malfoy...Next time you wont be that lucky"said Harry as he walked off leaving Malfoy there, Ron and Hermione followed him."Harry....what was that all about?" asked Ron."That was nothing..." answered harry.Ron arched an eyebrow and looked at him.Harry kept his head low as they walked back to the compartment.

After about an hour they finally arrived.No on had said anything at all for the past hour,that way Harrys temper wouldn't rise at its dangerous level.They gathered their things and made it off the train. Many first years were looking at the Huge castle.Its tall structure and bright lights seemed Hyimitizing. They rode in a Carriage silently until they reached the Castle.Harry was still trying to clam down, Once in a while Ron and Hermione would throw worried glances at each other. The carriage came to its usual stop and they climbed down.Harry noticed the same Looking horses that pulled the carriages last year, he made no movement what so ever.They climbed the steps and followed Professor McGonagall inside. It was nice and warm inside, with the burning torches all around. Harry,Ron and Hermione walked in with the rest of the students into the Great Hall, the ceiling was The night sky with the candles floating like always. Each kid split and went to their own house tables.The trio made their way to the Gryffindor table.Rons stomach growled with hunger, as he sat down."Harry?...., are you ok now?"asked Hermione cautiously."Yea..."answered Harry not turning around to look at her.Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up."Welcome all to another year!! Now let the Soarting begin!" All the first years had been lined up and ready to be sorted....

After the sorting he stood up once more,"Now for the Feast! tuck in!" he said and almost at once did the food appear before their eyes. Ron looked more then happy,"Food! you have returned to me!"he exclaimed as he began to pile chicken and mashed potatoes on his plate.Hermione and Harry snorted at his reaction.They began to chat happily at this point, harry forgot all about his argument with Malfoy and he was just happy to be finally home....

A/N:: Soooo what do ya think!?! lol Please review.Now on to chapter 2!- Sam 


	2. New Guy

Chapter 2 :  
New Guy 

Harry and Ron were in a deep conversation about Quidditch, with Dean and Seamus.  
Hermione was talking to Ginny about her summer. The doors to the Great Hall just opened, Dumbledore and McGonagall Stood up to see who on earth would be walking in so late.Their question was soon answered; A young boy with dark brown hair that hung over his eyes, which were hazel stood at the entrance.He was rather tall and Handsome.The hall got very quiet at his appearance. The boy held a piece of paper in his left hand,his trunk by his feet, and a brown school bag over his shoulder.McGonagall whispered something in Dumbldores ear and turned her attention back to the young boy.Dumbldore stood up and beckoned the boy forwards.The boy walked towards him dragging his trunk behind. Harry whispered to Ron,"Wonder who the new guy is?" 

"I dunno" answered Ron. Dumbledore asked the boy his name, the boy said who he was and he held up the paper he had in his hand.Dumbldore read it carefully and nodded his head."Everyone" he said standing up after he had finished."We have a New student joining us Today....His name is Ricky Decade, now please lets try to make him feel welcomed" finished Dumbledore.Everyone looked said hi to Ricky,then resumed to their eating."Well Ricky you already know the house you are in so you can just go join them." said Dumbledore. He stood up once more,"Its is my pleasure to let you know that Mr.Decade is in Slytherin, so i will expect them to welcome their new...addition.That is all" he said.The Slytherins looked at each other carefully.Ricky made his way towards their table were he was greeted kindly by them. 

"Shame....I thought he would have been placed with us"said Ron looking over at the SLytherin table were Malfoy was introducing himself. "Well, he does look like he would make a Slytherin" said Harry.Hermione who had not removed her eyes off Ricky,since he arrived wasn't paying attention to when the boys were calling her name."HERMIONE!" yelled Ron.She jumped and looked at him,"What?" 

"Were leaving come on" said Ron.She looked around half of the Gryffindors were already pilling out."What were you looking at?"asked Ron trying to see at what she was staring at."Nothing....Iam fine....Come on lets go"she said finally.Ron looked at her curiously,then back at harry who had the same expression. 

A/N:: Hello! hope you liked it! please Review I really need suggestions to make it better!! PLEASE!!! :gets on knees:: lol anywhoo onto chapter 3!-Sam


	3. So Many Memories

A/N: Oh Iam so so so so sorry I didn't update as soon as I thought I would! Oh I feel horrible about it!...So here it is,please don't sew me!-Sam 

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Ricky! 

Chapter 3:  
So Many Memories 

Harry,Ron, and Hermione went to bed straight away.Hermione insisted that they go to bed,for they had their first day of classes the next day.Harry and Ron told her they didn't mind,but did what they were told before she gave them a long lecture on the Importancess of getting enough sleep. 

The boys changed in their Pj's in silence, and climbed into bed.That was when Ron spoke up.No one yet was in the dorm besides them two. 

"It feels great to be back,huh?" asked Ron who turned to face Harry,"Yea...I mean I thought I was going to go crazy,if I had to spend another day with the Durselys" said Harry.Ron laughed. "I hear you mate,I mean being home with Mum,Dad,Ginny, Fred& George was ok.But when we had to go back to Grimwauld and Help around...Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.Harry looked out the window for a moment before speaking again. 

"So...er...hows things with the order?" 

"Oh...umm.....everything is going fine...Lupin has come by and Er....so has Madeye...you know...um,Oh yea Dad says the Ministry is now aware that You-Know-Who- is actually back " Ron spoke this with a worried look, Harry turned away from Ron.He didn't really want to talk about Sirius and He knew Ron was dying to. 

"Oh wait...we found this among Sirius old belongings...."he said sadly.Ron got up and walked over to his trunk,Harrys heart skipped a few beats ,Flashbacks crawled into his head once more,showing all the events that happened last July.It was like a small film,being played over and over....."Lupin figured Sirius would have wanted you to...er....have it"Ron started to speak again,he pulled out a small box; A folded piece of paper was taped to the top. 

"Here..." said Ron quietly as he tossed it to Harry,He caught it one handed and looked at Sirius's loopy writing at the top.' _Harry_' it said.Water formed at the edges of Harrys bright green eyes,now filled with sadness and emptiness.He looked over at Ron,who was rummaging through his trunk.Harry pulled the letter and unfolded it: 

_Harry,  
This is a watch....it use to be your fathers,James told me once about it...It holds powerful magic that only the user can control.He also told me once you were older he would give it to you.I found the day they died,laying next to your crib.I put it in my pocket in hopes of finding you and handing it to you someday before I leave this world behind.Now that your older,you may have it and James really would have wanted you too.Just press the little silver button to see what it does.Dont be afraid to face your fears Harry,Its no use running from something fate has in store for you,follow what you desire the most,Dont ever give up.It can take you places high.Dont be afraid. _

Love,  
Sirius.B 

Harrys eyes were filled of wet tears ready to fall down his cheeks.He read the letter again,he couldn't believe he was actually gone.He opened the small box with carefulness and pulled out the watch. 

It was black leather bound with a silver frame and small bright emerald green numbers.There were two small silver buttons on either side.Sirius didn't say which one to push, so Harry took matters into his own hands and pressed the one on the left.The inside lighted up in green so he can see in the dark.'_Wonder what the other one does_?'thought Harry.He pushed the silver button and something amazing happened. 

The inside of the watch began to swirl a smoke of gray,the numbers disappeared and was replaced by a small moving picture of Sirius with Harry next to him smiling and waving,It changed to another picture of His mother and father holding up a baby who was smiling and had dark raven colored hair.Harrys tears couldn't hold back they began to run down his face,like a river.Just then he heard a small tune playing from the back when ever the pictures would change,Right now it was a picture of him Ron Hermione and Sirius in front of Grimwauld waving happily back at him.The tune was the soft melody of 'The Wind Beneath my Wings' he had heard that some place.Yes,he remembered it was his mothers favorite tune. 

Harry watched as the small film played pictures of him taking his first steps,playing in a pile of leaves with Sirius when he was a baby,having a snowball fight with Ron and the twins last Christmas,him zooming across the field about to grab the snitch.Harry's tears fell with no remorse , he didn't even care if Ron was watching or not, the sadness he had consumed him and didn't want to let go.He quickly pressed the button again and it stopped playing.He put it on his wrist and turned around to get into his bed.Not caring to wipe away the tears. 

"Harry?" asked Ron after a while. 

"Yea..." was all Harry managed to say."You okay?" 

"Iam fine Ron...Night..." 

"Night Harry" 

Harry heard him slip into his bed and pulling the curtain hangings.Harry had forgotten to do that but didn't care.He laid in his bed for a while until sleep took over.The tune was playing in his head,and so was the small film of pictures he was to never forget.... 

A/N: ::sniff:: I almost started to cry...BUT I didn't so Brave! Aw I feel so bad for him....anyways Yet,again So sorry I didn't update in a while!This chapter is for my friend Krys because she would alwats be asking me if I updated and i would always say no!So krys now yor wish came true be HAPPY! I promise I will try to update sooner!.Its because Iam finishing another story up called: A Dragons Tale its about Draco Malfoys life about how he gets abused by his father and stuff..Pretty sad if you ask me any ways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! please leave me a review!-Sam


	4. What the?

Chapter 4: What the?

Harry woke up the next day due to the sunlight that was pouring in to the room. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. His hair was sticking up in all places, and he had sheet marks on his cheek. Harry pulled away his curtains and looked over at Ron's bed. He was snoring away muttering something about '_No...not the jello' _Harry laughed and figured it was time to wake him up. Just then a smile made its way to his face, as he thought up of something.

He got out and tip-toed quietly and stood next to Ron's bed. He poked his shoulder,

"Ron..." he whispered; Ron twitched and rolled over to face him, his mouth halfway open.

"Five more minutes mum," he muttered. Harry tried do hard to hold in his laughter, as he tapped his shoulder again.

"Ron..." he said a little bit louder. Than he leaned in forward slightly and yelled:

"RON! THERE'S A BIG HAIRY SPIDER ON YOU!"

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ron sprung up, twisted in his sheets swatting at his body trying to rid of the imaginary spider. He yelled before tripping and falling to the ground.

"Get it off!"

Suddenly his hits stopped, and a very disgrunted Ron stood up, he was dis-tangled from his sheets, and breathing heavily. Ron looked over to a very red-in the faced, laughing and rolling on the floor, Harry.

Harry had tears streaming down his face of laughing so hard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! That was NOT Funny!" yelled Ron. By now Seamus, Dean, and Neville were awake, peering over at what or who was laughing. Harry managed to gasp out some words. "You should...have...seen...your...FACE HA!" he had stood up but fell back onto his bed, holding his stomach and laughing again.

"Wait until you se your face, after I'm done with it!" growled Ron and he lunged forward at him. Harry's eyes widen and he jumped up, so that Ron landed on his bed face flat. "OK...ok...I'm sorry, Really but It was a really good opportunity" said Harry. Ron turned over and gave him a murderous look.

"Come on mate, just a little a joke...come on lets get dressed. Hermione's probably awake already" Harry said walking over to his trunk. Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned around to get dressed as well. Ron was grumbling under his breath, while walking to his trunk. Harry made sure not to let Ron hear him fighting the laughter.

Harry pulled on a pair of jeans as always they were lose around the waist and big at the legs. Of course they used to be Dudley's so you can call them as rather baggy. Harry put his belt on to keep them from not falling, he then took out a dark red t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Dumbledore had sent them a letter saying that they wouldn't be using their robes as much this year. They were all very happy about the news, Harry grabbed his school bag, wand and robes and headed down to the common room. Just as he suspected Hermione was sitting on the couch reading. He slipped his wand into his back pocket, slowly and quietly dropped his bag on the floor. He walked up behind her, he was really getting a kick out of scaring people this morning. He noticed that her hair was no longer bushy, untamed or frizzy but was shinny and sleek that cascaded down her back with small ringlets loose at the bottom.

'_Since when did Hermione hair become so...normal...'_ He pondered the question but then got back to what he was doing. She turned a page and continued reading,not even feeling his presence. Harry slowly reached out hands just as she was going to turn over the page, Harry snapped it out of her hands making her let out a shriek.

"Hey! Give me my book back!" she yelled turning around. Harry stood their with his deadly looking grin on his face, and her book in his left hand.

"Harry! May I please have my book back? Please?"

He turned the book over and read the title, and sighed at the look of it.

"_'Hogwarts a History'_ Goodness Hermione when are you ever going to give up on this book?"

She blushed slightly as she tried to get the book back from his hands. He smirked but the kept the book out of reach.

"Honestly Harry Please! You lost my spot!"

"What's so interesting about this book? You read it over like 25 times already...no may be 50..."

"Its not funny! Maybe you should read sometimes, it talks about our school's history Harry. Its educational"

"I already get enough education, you need to get out more. Ah, Here's something- " Harry turned a couple of pages, " _'- Rowena Ravenclaw, named one of the house's after herself. AS did the rest...'_ Hmm...Ah here's something else _' There are seven secret passages, one leads into the old but famous Village of Hogsmeade'_ Well of course I know that one -"

Hermione had enough she charged at Harry knocking him, herself, and her book to the floor. She pinned him to the floor, he was on his back with her hands on his shoulders pushing him down. Her legs were in-between his and her eyes glaring into his bright green ones.

"No need to get rough Hermione, although I would like it very much if you wouldn't put to much pressure on my shoulder's!" he shouted. Hermione glared at him but removed her hands from his shoulders. As soon as she did that, Harry grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him and pinned her under him. So vice-versa he was on her, she looked at his face, a small grin forming on his lips.

"No fair..." she said. Harry ignored what she said and leaned more closely, that their noses were almost touching. "Life is not always fair...but we must deal with what it brings us..." said Harry. Hermione looked into his eyes, a quizzical look upon her face. He then did something she never thought he would do, he leaned some more and soon he placed his lips against her soft rosy ones. She was so shocked, she didn't realize he had gotten up until, she could no longer feel the warmth of his body against hers.

A/N: OMG! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AHHHHHHHH YOU GUYS CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT! but you wont be able to find out what happens in the next chapters now do you? -grins- hahahaha anyways due to Krys I had to update and I did so now read and a leave me a nice review! -SAM


End file.
